Among the various musical potty training devices in the prior art, most utilize a commercially available music box mechanism for producing desired musical tones. Some devices were battery operated, see for example, U.S. Pat. No.3,691,980, issued Sep. 19, 1972 to Shastal, while others are spring actuated as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,528, issued Feb. 6, 1962 to Swanson, Jr., et al. Several patents disclose a combination of music box, lights and control switch, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,113, issued May 5, 1992 to Chu. The present potty training device combines a versatile chair type potty training device wherein the musical device to be actuated is in the form of an electrically-motorized mechanism. The actuating motor is battery operated in an energizing circuit including two normally open-circuited electrical switches, the first of which is affixed in one arm of the potty training device and is actuated by child pressing an activation device such as a music activator button. The music activation device in one arm of the chair, when pressed onsets the music switch, which initiates a musical tune, and when the child presses the other arm music activator device, the music will stop and begin a new tune. The battery operated commercially available music box consisting of lead wires which run from music sensors to blinking LED lights to the battery case, music box and control switch, is available commercially, for example from Dicker International of New York, N.Y. The blinking LED lights which correspond to the musical tune is controlled by an on/off switch for a supervisory adult to use as a control mechanism. The control switch allows the flow of electricity but doesn't promote the music until the child initiates the activation device.
The prior art potty training devices rewarded the child with a sound device after excrementing into a receptacle. The present potty training device is not focused on the reward aspect, but is centered around the entertaining and educational aspects that the present device produces for the physically advantaged and/or physically impaired child. The disadvantage to the prior inventions is that the child had to sit for a prolonged period of time, and only after excrementing in a receptacle was rewarded with a tune and parental notification. All of the prior art devices mentioned above were of one type, where my potty training device can be of several collective types embodied in one unit. There is now provided a versatile chair type potty training device having musical tunes, which can be changed by the child, blinking LED lights which correspond to the musical tune, plus other features not included in the prior art.